The present invention generally relates to a solar building apparatus and method for windows and solar walls. More particularly the present invention relates to solar windows and solar walls configured to covert received electromagnetic radiation in electricity and heat.
Traditional windows for buildings have typically been single paned. These single paned windows provide a relatively low level of heat insulation between the inside of the window and the outside the window. Due to the relatively low level of heat insulation of single pane windows, double pane and triple pane windows have been developed, which provide relatively higher levels of heat insulation compared to single pane windows. U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,961 of Wild, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,157, of Kapany, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,548 each describe windows having two panes of glass.
Subsequent to the development of double pane windows, various double pane windows were developed that included photovoltaic cells formed between the panes. The photovoltaic cells in these windows are configured to generate electricity for use away from the windows (e.g., to light a lamp) without obstructing the view through the windows and photovoltaic cells. U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,098 of Field, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,222 of Kapany each discuss double pane windows that have photovoltaic cells disposed therein for electricity generation.
As is well known, double pane windows have an air gap between the individual panes in which heated air tends to be trapped. Various double pane windows have been developed to vent the heated air in the air gap to the inside of a window (e.g., into a room in a building), for example, if the inside of the window is colder than desired. These double pane windows are also often configured to vent the heated air from inside a window (e.g., from a room in a building) to the outside of the window (e.g., to the space outside of a building). For example, heat may be vented from inside the window to outside of the window, if the inside of the window is warmer than desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,619 of Howe and international patent publication no. WO 2008/095502 of Arndt each describe a double pane window configured to transfer heated air into a building, or out from a building.
While a number of double pane windows have been developed to use light for electricity generation, and for moving heated air, window designers and manufacturers continue to strive to develop new windows configured for electricity generation, heat transfer, and the like where a relatively higher percentage of received electromagnetic radiation is for usable energy generation compared to known windows.